


холодец

by gallyanim



Series: 50 поцелуев [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: крисмас флафф
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: 50 поцелуев [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766575
Kudos: 3





	холодец

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



> 1) фанфик на фанфик!1  
> 2) есть такой телеграмный стикер "ИРА!". я этот стикер.  
> 3) ну тут всего восемь фанфиков на весь фикбук, ну что я могу сделать, кроме как помочь добить количество до круглого числа????? айм риали сорри, что зис хеппенд, но наверное раз на весь фикбук восемь фанфиков, то никто не придёт ко мне и не скажет, что так делать нельзя.  
> 4) я дослушала до девятого (?) вроде бы часа из тринадцати, то есть до рождественского ужина, легла спать и неистово флаффнула. это честное слово флаффная сопля в сахаре. ай куднт резист.  
> 5) реально не писала фанфиков не по кпопу с 2015 года. испытываю странные чувства.
> 
> пс. ещё я честно говоря ненавижу вампирятник, вот вообще не моя тема нисколечко, поэтому нуууу хм да. ниоч.
> 
> ппс. я люблю холодец.

Рождественское утро издревле предполагает абсолютную неспешность и безмятежное спокойствие, хоть бы ты был и вампир, со всей внезапностью расследующий убийство собственной мамы на пару с самыми неожиданными (но и самыми полезными) сообщниками. Или тут правильнее сказать на тройку? Или на четвёрку? Ладно, неважно, это уже отклонение от основной мысли. Основная мысль состоит в том, что чёртов рождественский подарок ― едва проснувшийся Саймон в его, База, пижаме ― хорошо выглядит. Вообще вроде была какая-то ещё мысль, но можно остановиться на этой.

― Я бы поел, ― говорит Саймон и зевает за столом. Баз закатывает глаза под высокий викторианский потолок: весь домашний персонал на отдыхе, официальное время завтрака уже прошло, и что это значит? Ему? Кормить Саймона Сноу? Правда? Вот он пойдёт и принесёт ему полный поднос рождественских остатков прямо у себя же дома?

Ну, да. Пойдёт и принесёт, ещё и смотреть будет, как чудовище пожирает, капая соусом на его дорогую пижаму. Не то чтобы это первое совместное утро (хаха), и вроде как не первый приём пищи на двоих, но посмотреть всё равно приятно, хоть у него и нет никаких манер. Вообще за семь лет в школе можно было бы хотя бы научиться нормально себя вести, раз конкретно с магической учёбой всё так печально складывается.

― Хотел спросить, ― Саймон очень сосредоточенно жуёт, ― так а когда тебя захватили, это было в клубе?

У База дёргается веко от необходимости это обсуждать.

― Это был вампирский клуб? Или гей-клуб? Какой клуб?

― Вампирский гей-клуб, конечно. ― Ещё никогда, ни разу в жизни Базу не удавался настолько естественным образом драматичный вампирский шёпот, но он очень быстро скатывается на стандартное презрительное раздражение: ― Конечно, Сноу, это был вампирский гей-клуб, потому что я обожаю ходить и ставить всех в известность про оба качества. Все должны знать, что я вампир и что я гей. Естественно, это был просто обычный клуб.

Кажется, на Саймона довольно мало впечатления производит попытка в очередной раз ткнуть его носом в собственную тупость. Ну, конечно, он куда больше занят индейкой и тем, как равномерно облизать тарелку. Если бы он тратил на размышления хотя бы половину той энергии, что уходит в поедание всего, что только можно засунуть в рот, наверное, у него бы даже были нормальные оценки.

Ещё он мог бы попросить немного позаниматься вдвоём. Было бы во-первых, так приятно, что он признаёт свою умственную немощь, а во-вторых, можно было бы подолгу смотреть, как он пыхтит над книжкой. У него бы, наверное, кудряшка свисала на лоб, и он пытался бы её сдуть, классика жанра.

Баз рассеянно размышляет о том, что ни разу не видел, как Саймон делает уроки и вообще учится ― возможно, отчасти виной тому его явно пониженное усердие по учебной части, а отчасти то, что он в принципе не слишком много поводов давал понаблюдать за собой в естественной среде обитания, не будучи спящим. Зато теперь вот можно вволю полюбоваться на него в своей же пижаме, с поджатыми босыми ногами. Холодно, наверное, с непривычки к викторианским пространствам. Или просто он не умеет нормально сидеть? Очень сложно всё с чересчур живыми людьми.

― У меня ещё был вопрос, ― Саймон вытирает ладонью всё равно блестящие от соуса губы. Спасибо, что не рукавом, но всё равно отвратительно. Отвратительно хорошо. ― А если ты вампир, то ты ваще можешь, ну, можешь?

Глаза у База сужаются для максимальной концентрации внимания. Саймон взмахивает руками.

― Ну, то есть, у тебя проблемы с циркуляцией крови выходит, и я подумал (“На полезные мысли тратишь свои немногочисленные способности к думать”, язвительно вставляет Баз), что вроде даже ни разу не замечал, чтоб ты надолго запирался в ванную, и вообще у тебя бывает там утренний стояк, к примеру? Вообще вампиры это как?

У него настолько искренне любопытное лицо, что практически хочется его таки покусать, чтобы на собственном опыте убедился, что никаких проблем с утренними стояками у вампиров нет. Ну, точнее, есть, но конкретно у тех, которые живут в одной комнате с ненавистной любовью своей жизни. Но это всё-таки проблема не конкретно вампирская, а довольно общечеловеческая.

С другой стороны, есть и иные способы дать ему практический ответ. Баз вздыхает и целуется с ним. Первый рождественский утренний поцелуй. Кроули даст, не единственный.

В честь рождества Саймон на вкус как индейка. Но это ладно, это можно простить. Он бы сейчас и на холодец согласился, лишь бы только Саймон Сноу у него дома, в его пижаме, пинает босой пяткой стул и лезет целоваться ещё.

(У каждой уважающей себя викторианской семьи есть русские родственники, как у самой королевы Виктории, а каждые уважающие себя русские родственники на рождество делают холодец. Индейка ― чудесный привкус, честное слово.)

**Author's Note:**

> НУ Я НЕ ЗНАЮ КАК ТАК ВЫШЛО.  
> пойду дослушивать.


End file.
